


i love you any way anyway

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M, bc i rly just wanted a kissy fic im sry, but i mean i didnt delve into that much, delinquents ish?, im sry abt this too im . .. . ., older!hyunbin, problematic kids au, they both problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: Hyunbin wouldn't've really minded them much had he not been hungover and irritable, but really, kissy teeny boppers at 6 am isnotwhat he signed up for.





	i love you any way anyway

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing is taken from [this prompt](https://twitter.com/softhyunss/status/931203587136372737) i regret ever generating. will i continue the thread and write everything there? mbe. but like mbe when i'm more free and not dying.

It's 6 am and the local grocery store of their little neighbourhood just opened, the first customers being a rowdy couple, the taller of the two running over to the snacks aisle while the other grabs a shopping cart. Hyunbin wouldn't've really minded them much had he not been hungover and irritable, but really, kissy teeny boppers at 6 am is _not_ what he signed up for.

\---------

Jonghyun sighs for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, a record seeing as he's only been awake for about an hour. "Seongwoo-ya, explain to me why we had to go shopping at 6 am again?" He grumbles, leaning against the cart as he moves over to his boyfriend, the boy in question currently picking between Eggos and cream puffs.

"So there's no rush and more importantly, no people!" He chimes back, putting both snacks in the cart, moving over to eye the chips. He then proceeds to putting in a few Doritos, Lays, and Ruffles and moves over to the cookie section. Jonghyun lets out another sigh, silently putting back the snacks the other puts in.

"Ya," he starts, pushing the cart gently against the side of the other, shaking his head when he sees him look his way. "We won a bet, not the lottery. We agreed to pick four things.  _Four._ A snack for you, a snack for me, and two things we both want," he sighs as he watches the other put a pack of Oreos in the cart, completely ignoring him.  _I should've rammed him_.  _Run him right over_. He groans, rolling his eyes. "I'm just gonna keep putting these back, you know."

\---------

It hasn't been long since he's gotten Seongwoo out of the habit of shoplifting, the other's red marks on his permanent record alarming given that he's only transferred two years back. The boy spent more time in the Principal's office and under house arrest for the first year of his transfer than he spent in school. Jonghyun, who literally couldn't care less, who was deemed as one of the most laid back students in the school, only met him through them having to go through volunteer sessions together. He wasn't one to judge Seongwoo and his red marks, he had plenty on his record as well; his knuckles developed scars over time (which isn't surprising given how much he picked at the scabs).

Their volunteer session was uneventful to say the least, the old women making them help out relatively demure as compared to the old men who not only shouted at them but also smacked the back of their knees whenever they did something wrong. They bonded over the number of red marks they both had, bonded over their trips to the Principal's office, bonded over the fact that they wouldn't graduate if they kept up their problematic streak, and bonded over how the both of them didn't want to disappoint their parents any further (they already weren't good at anything, the least they could do is be able to hand them a diploma). 

The both of them are good kids at heart, it's more of the both of them having no opportunity and no decent people around them to be their guide and companions.

It was then that the two of them found their own pace again, steadily going to school, getting out of their habits (Seongwoo's being pickpocketing and shoplifting while Jonghyun's was picking up fights with strangers twice his size  _and winning_ ), and finding various means to blend into society. Their names were known around town but the whispers had died down and though the adrenaline rush that followed their (mis)adventures slowly faded, the two found comfort in the arms of each other instead.

\---------

Seongwoo, in turn, lets out a small whine, moving over to Jonghyun and wrapping his arms around him and moving to stand behind him, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "We both like chips, we both like cookies. I don't see a problem?"

"The problem is the lack of bills in my wallet. Put. Them. Back."

Another whine, another snack in the cart. " _Please_?" He hums, pulling him closer and moving to press a kiss on the other's cheek. " _Pretty please_?"

"No amount of cherries on top will change my mind. Put them back, Seongwoo. I want Pocky."

"And we _can_ get Pocky!" Seongwoo hums, nuzzling against the crook of Jonghyun's neck before unwrapping himself and moving towards the chips Jonghyun had just put back. "As for me, I'll get  _these_." He hums, placing three different packs of chips in the cart.

"Just because they're all chips doesn't mean they count as one thing, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo moves towards Jonghyun once more, peppering kisses on his face. "C'mon, don't be so stingy!"

"I'm not being stingy, I'm broke.  _We're_ broke," he groans, rolling his eyes. "No amount of kisses will let you get your way. Pick one so we can get something for the both of us."

He takes up the challenge and moves to cup Jonghyun's face, placing kisses everywhere except his lips. One peck on his forehead, another on his chin, another on the crook of his neck, another on his hand, one on his eyelid, another on his smile line when Jonghyun finally breaks and shifts away, chuckling softly. His boyfriend shakes his head, however, and waves him off after. "It's still a no."

"You smiled!"

"Was I not allowed to? We had rules?" He snorts, rolling the cart aimlessly through aisles, leaning forward on the handrail.

Seongwoo cursed under his breath before he groans and takes the biggest pack of Lays barbecue and placing it in the cart. "So, can't another bag of chips be one of the  _to-share_ items? Or maybe a pack of Oreos? I'm so hungry I could die."

"First of all, you're the one who insisted on going here this early that we couldn't even get breakfast," he hums as he feels the other wrapping his arms around him once more, leaning over and sandwiching him between the handrail. "Second of all, you're not going to die. I won't allow it."

" _Oh!"_ Seongwoo huffed, pressing a kiss to the back of the other's head. "So we  _will_ be getting the pack of Oreos?"

" _Wrong_. Let's get bread, I like bread."

" _I don't!_ " He whines, pulling Jonghyun close, forcing him to a stop in the middle of what seemed to be the toiletries section as they were surrounded by shampoo and conditioner bottles. "We have to both like it, and we both like Oreos. I don't see why you're choosing bread."

"I'm craving."

"Are you pregnant?"

An exaggerated gasp left Jonghyun's lips as he looked back, eyes wide. "Should we get a pregnancy test instead?"

He kept the shocked expression for a few seconds before the both of them burst out laughing, holding each other close as Jonghyun tried to stifle his laugh, their laughter echoing in the empty aisles, his lips finding Seongwoo's. He used the need to stifle their laughter as an excuse, turning around to wrap his arms around Seongwoo's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. When they broke it off, their lips pink and coated with a mix of their saliva, Jonghyun couldn't help but groan.

"I can't believe we just turned into one of those couples we roll our eyes at outside."

"Well, if there's no one to roll our eyes at, might as well, right?" Seongwoo reasoned, pressing kisses onto his boyfriend's temple, chuckling into his hair. 

\---------

It's half an hour later and they've probably gone around the store a hundred times already; it's a good thing the person behind the counter didn't look like he cared in the slightest, Jonghyun smelling a whiff of alcohol when they passed him a few minutes back.  _Ah, alcohol_ , he muses, humming when he looks at the alcohol section and letting out a sigh as he knew he shouldn't get back into that kind of lifestyle (plus the fact that they don't have their fake IDs on them anymore since they swore off bad happenings).

Seongwoo had gone from peppering kisses on his face to pulling him close for a few short make-out sessions in every aisle. Jonghyun lets him, though. He likes it (and it wasn't exactly a secret). It wasn't until Seongwoo had broken a kiss in one of the aisles at the back of the store, chuckling to himself as he moved to crouch down. "Can't believe we didn't think of this earlier," he hummed, making a grab for one of the items as he looked up at Jonghyun. "What flavour do you like again?" He smiles, seemingly innocent as he passes over a pack of condoms.

Jonghyun broke out into a fit of giggles as he moved to crouch down beside him, putting the pack back. "Let's get this one." He hums, reaching for a pack of extra thin condoms (they claimed you wouldn't even feel it--that got him curious), eyes scanning the aisle before getting up and grabbing a bottle. Seongwoo, seeing the other stand up, did the same, brow raised as he looked at what the boy had in hand.

"Strawberry lube?"

"And extra thin condoms. I can't believe we didn't think about this sooner."

"Well, we were making out in every aisle there is--and there's not a lot of aisles so a few rounds did us good."  _Smack_. "But anyway, again,  _strawberry lube_?" He questions, brows furrowed as he rubbed his arm where Jonghyun hit him. Really, why was he being shy  _now_ , with condoms and lube in hand?

"Isn't it interesting? Wonder how it'd taste," he chimes, placing it in the cart before looking back at Seongwoo, shooting him a wink. "Let's be adventurous, yeah?"

Seongwoo, in turn, moved to wrap an arm around the other's waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss onto his forehead. "Right," he starts, chuckling as he shook his head. "Adventurous," he moves towards the cart--it was his turn to push it, they've been taking turns after the third round--leaning forward, lips pursed. Jonghyun moved to kiss him, though he was sure he was just thinking as his brows were furrowed all the while.

"Do you miss the adrenaline rush that much?" Seongwoo hums, pursing his lips once more, this time  _asking_ for a kiss. Jonghyun complies before answering, shrugging as he leant back. "I don't think so? I mean, being with you is just one continuous adrenaline rush, with a side of migraines here and there. There's not much to miss."

" _Awwwww_ ," Seongwoo cooed, nudging the other with his elbow. "You love me!"

Jonghyun let out another exaggerated gasp, this time with an added hand to his chest and brows raised higher than ever. "Oh my, Mr. Ong, did you really believe that I'd be the type of person to sleep with someone I don't love? I'm hurt. Wounded. Gravely injured." He huffs, shaking his head.

Seongwoo let out a guffaw, needing to crouch down as he calmed himself down before moving to wrap his arms around the other's waist, peppering his face with kisses once more. "I can't believe this," he chuckles, cupping Jonghyun's face and pressing a kiss onto his lips. "You're turning into  _me_."

The gasp this time was genuine, horror plastered on Jonghyun's expression as he let his mouth slack in shock. " _No_."

"Goes to show how much you love me, huh."

" _No._ " He chants, shaking his head. "Oh no. Oh  _no_."

"You're being as dramatic as I am. Amazing what love does to people, huh."

" _Oh no!!!!_ "

Seongwoo chuckles all the while, pressing a kiss to his forehead before returning to the cart, reaching to lace their fingers together, dragging an in-denial Jonghyun towards the counter. "Oh don't be a baby about it," he hums, pulling Jonghyun closer. "I love you just as much."

\---------

"That'll be 32,000 won."

Seongwoo moves to grab Jonghyun's wallet from his back pocket, his face as red as the tomatoes he hates when he saw the cashier's eyes turn wide at the sight of the lube and condoms. He gives the cashier the money, a small smirk playing on his features as he looks at Jonghyun's flustered expression.  _How cute_.

"At least y'all are safe with your antics," the cashier comments, handing back their change and receipt. "But at least, if you're gonna make out, make sure to do it at the side of the store instead of the middle? It gets distracting and both of y'all are noisy kissers. Really, it's like you're eating each others' faces."

Jonghyun really wished the ground would swallow him whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many things to do but guess what? i ended up writing this anyway :) nc1 @ self
> 
> tbh this is just an attempt of mine to not forget how to write lmao i probs failed miserably but i hope y'all enjoyed anyway aaaaaa


End file.
